


Together, We Catch You

by AaajMachine



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cramps, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Mental Health Issues, Swearing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaajMachine/pseuds/AaajMachine
Summary: Sun finds out the hidden benefits of being a part of a cluster.





	Together, We Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU fic where Sun is still in prison but escapes a little later than the show. But basically everything else is the same. No beta. All the grammar mistakes are my own.

A chill breeze fluttered the bangs sitting across her forehead. Sun admired the midnight sky in pure awe. The city's light pollution was just clear enough to allow some stars to be seen. Even with the buzz of the busy city in the background, the world seemed somewhat peaceful even if it was far from it. It’s a beautiful night, one nothing could ruin. 

Well, except for the dull ache radiating in her midsection. The reminder that she was healthy and fertile was going off once again. 

Sun frowned and tried to ignore the incessant contractions as best she could but was losing the battle quicker than she'd care to admit. 

It was literally just starting. Age gave her the ability to not be so shook up about the tedious occurrence anymore. There was no rush to keep herself from ruining yet another pair of underwear. 

No, she would wait until it was serious or better yet, wait until someone did it for her.

It’s still a bewildering sensation, the pleasing hum that radiates through the chest when one of her fellow sensates is thinking of her and she of them. They glide through their collective mind with such ease now. Sharing brief glimpses of their lives all over the world. The strongest emotions pierce through the easiest. And all she was feeling from her cluster was joy. Nothing but pure joy. 

***  
_Lito out on a yacht with Hernando and Dani. Giddily reenacting the King of the world scene from Titanic._

__

__

_Capheus playing soccer with bunch of kids. Running circles around everyone while hoisting his goal scoring teammate in air._

__

_Nomi, Amanita, and Bug were in an intense game of Mario Kart. The femme hacker was bustin out cheat codes left and right._

__

_Kala was giggling with her sister and mother over dinner about something their father mispronounced._

__

_Wolfgang and Felix stumbling out of a bar jovially singing the theme song to Captain Planet._

__

_Riley was giving Will a much needed haircut. Teasing him about the Vanilla Ice fade he sported in his youth._

__

***  
The hum harmonized all of their feelings but pain is always felt. All of the women sensed her discomfort immediately. They knew what she needed and would be there soon to continue the ritual that started so many months ago.

Living life with a cluster had some unbelievable perks.

***

Her first experience dealing with someone else feeling the agony and angst that accompanied her blood shed didn’t go very well. 

It was before she knew who or what they were. She never considered menstruation to be a taboo thing. Something you don’t share with the masculine sex to preserve their feeble sensibilities. No, it was more out of sheer stoic privacy. She'd mention to her coach when she was having a particular bad day, which only started after her mother died, but no one else really got the same openness she offered to him. 

Well, except, one poor soul. Lito unintentionally got to feel all of her monthly discomfort. After tapping into her, the actor is still convinced she has some sort of emotional creature, or in his words, “A crazy, life sucking demon dwelling inside of you.” 

She has yet to prove him wrong.

The next time it happened, things went a little differently. 

***  
_It was during her second month in prison. All the stress had delayed her cycle, but didn’t stop it like she hoped. The day it came back, the former business woman, now inmate, had felt ill since breakfast. Nauseated and lethargic. Her lower back hurt so bad that she could barely stand up to paint during free time. She assumed the pain was coming from someone in her cluster since not even stretching could relieve it._

__

_Having noticed her lack of appetite, that evening, one of the women in her room gave her some mint tea to help quell her stomachache. As the older woman handed her the mug, she lightly stroked her cheek with a mother's touch and told her she'd feel better in the morning._

__

__

_Unfortunately, the real cause of her discomfort reared its head late that night when another familiar sensation awoke her. A subtle gush..._

__

__

_Sleepily, she made her way to toilet in their small room. “Fuck. Everything.” Sun groaned when she saw the mess in her underwear._

__

__

_After cleaning herself up and situating some protection (a pad she took from a makeshift basket next to the toilet), Sun tried to go back to sleep. But that proved to be quite difficult now that her uterus was awake reeking havoc._

__

__

_Everyone in her room was fast asleep. She needed something for the pain but didn't wish to rouse anyone. Sun thought if she waited until counts, she could ask for something when they all were up. Until then, she made up her mind to deal with this alone; as per usual. She was able to breathe through her suffering for the first hour, drifting in and out of sleep, but a massive cramp threw off her rhythm; leaving her sinking deeper into the pain. Sadly, she wasn't the only one that felt it._

__

__

***

_It sent shockwaves through the cluster. The men sensed her distress but not as strongly as Riley, Kala, and Nomi._

__

__

***  
_Nomi was chasing Amanita around the couch, when she stopped mid-run to brace the back of it. The color drained instantly from her face and looked as she was about to lose her breakfast._

__

__

_“Oh, whoa.” she exhaled. Amanita looked over at her worried._

__

__

_“What's wrong? Is it Lito? Did he stub his toe again?” The shorter woman asked, trying to play off her concern._

__

__

_“For once I wish it was something as small as that.” Nomi jokes as she tries to breathe whatever that was._

__

__

_Her chest hums. She's in a prison cell looking down at Sun who's lying on her back with her knees bent up to her chest. The lithe woman is so focused on stopping the pain that she’s barely aware of Nomi’s presence._

__

__

_“It came from Sun.” Nomi clarifies to Amanita, as she comes back to herself. “She hasn't been feeling 100% since last night.” The hacker moved to sit on the couch. Hugging her arms against her abdomen. Still reeling from the shock waves that keep subtly pulsing._

__

__

_“What's wrong with her?” Amanita asked as she too sat down. Gently stroking her love’s face and arm. “List some symptoms.”_

__

__

_Nomi closed her eyes and tried to focus through the aftershocks._

__

__

_“Um, uh… Lack of appetite, super tired, my back- I mean her back has been hurting all day and she has stabbing pains in her stomach.” She listed, trying her best not to jumble all the different things felt from the others in her cluster. But then it clicked for both of them._

__

__

_The two looked at each other and said in unison._

__

__

_“Aunt Flo.”_

__

__

_“Holy shit. This is what it feels like?!” Nomi shouted in pure upset amazement._

__

__

_“Yup and then some.” She looked toward the bathroom as she gave her girlfriend a gentle side squeezing hug. “We're out of Midol. Sit tight. I'll go grab that and some goodies.” Amanita declared as she walked over to the table to get her wallet._

__

__

_“If her cramps are as bad as mine, I'd bust out Samson if you know what’s good for ya.” She suggested right before closing the door._

__

__

_“Great Idea-Ah!” Nomi stopped mid sentence and doubled over in agony._

__

__

_“Sun…” She whimpered in pain.  
***_

__

__

_Again Sun tried to regain control of her breathing but failed when hit with another intense spasm. She slowly folded her body into fetal position on her cot. Relinquishing herself to the nightmare her uterus was creating._

__

__

_Kala and the other women quickly disagreed with that._

__

__

_Riley felt so ill she couldn't finish her lunch. She took her plate to kitchen and almost threw up in the sink, causing Will to rush to her aid._

__

__

_Amanita came home to Nomi weeping on their bed, using her trusty hot water penguin to help calm the excruciating telepathic waves that kept crashing into her._

__

__

_No one felt it more than Kala who was also on her period but she'd never experienced cramps like this before. She was laying in the exact same position as Sun on her couch, trying desperately to breathe through the shooting pain in her stomach._

__

__

_But soon, the unbearable cramps got the better of the pharmacist._

__

__

_“This can't go on any longer.” She said as let the sensation in her chest carry her to Sun, whom she kneeled next to. The other woman was so sucked into her torment that she didn't even see Kala there._

__

__

_“Sun…” Kala whispered, pouring every ounce of love she had into the name._

__

__

_All it took was a light touch to her arm to break the dam of emotion waiting to cascade free._

__

__

_An ocean swelled in her eyes as she looked up at Kala with so much guilt swimming in them.  
“I-I'm sorry,” Sun breathed through hitched breath, tears now streaming freely. “It’s my fault. I couldn't stop it. I couldn’t focus.”_

__

__

_“No, no, no. This isn’t your fault,” Kala tried to reassure her but was cut off._

__

__

_“I-I tried to think of something positive. Something g-good to get through it. To meditate, meditate through it. But I-I ended, ended up thinking of you all anyway,” she smiled briefly._

__

__

_“I d-didn't want any of you to feel, to feel this. I'm s-so, so s-sorry.” Sun stuttered through her sobs, feeling ashamed at her inability to keep her pain and emotions from hurting the others._

__

__

_Kala’s heart broke for her. She'd never seen Sun look so defeated._

__

__

_“Shh, breathe.” She soothed as she took Sun’s hand in hers. Gently stroking the back of it. “It’s going to be okay. I know something that will help.” Kala whispered as she wiped Sun’s tears away._

__

__

_“You don't have to go through this alone anymore. Okay?” She nodded to Sun and their cluster mates sitting before her. Kala meant it. No longer would Sun or any of them go through a period without some sort of support._

__

__

_Kala urged Sun to uncurl herself so she could have better access to her back and stomach. She used acupuncture and massage to make the cramps more tolerable. She spooned her from behind while Nomi stroked her hair and Riley held her in her lap. Singing sweetly to her until she was okay enough to sleep on her own._

__

__

_That night was just the beginning._

__

__

_No matter when it would happen, someone was always there with her. Sun no longer deemed this a private situation. It was to be shared with the women in her cluster._

__

__

_She accepted wholeheartedly the love and intimacy they provided when she needed it most. Each cycle was different and required a different set skills to manage the challenges her body would throw at her._

__

__

***  
Sometimes her cycle came with harsh mood swings, intense cravings, and dysphoria. The times when she felt so disgusted with herself is when Nomi would pop up. The hacker was always so inquisitive. She loved taking over. Fitting neatly in Sun’s skin. She wanted to understand what it was like. 

Nomi had lived through the side-effects and hormonal upheaval that came with taking hormones regularly. There were days when she would basically have a period without any of that pesky shedding business. Less clean up but it still sucked. Her breasts would become sore and sensitive. Acne would spring up all on her chin and forehead. And she harbored the irritably levels of a pregnant person out of ice cream.

There was also the doubt. Constant confusion and self-hate. Even before the pills. Nomi suffered from bouts of depression. Endless relentless thoughts of how she was not good enough. That she's ungrateful of the life she's been given. It was all lies but they felt so true in the moment. A lot of growth and self-love helped save Nomi from cutting off her own light but she still has days. Days when she can't remember why her life is so important. All it takes now is a kiss from Amanita or thoughtful comment from someone at admiring her online work or a text from her sister or the pouring of genuine love from her cluster.

Or even a reminder from herself that even though she wasn't born with all the natural gifts almost every ciswoman is granted; she acquired them anyway. 

And thanks to Sun and the others, she got to see first hand what a menstrual cycle really entailed. From the products they used to how it affected their everyday lives. Nomi already had a lot of respect for people who were lucky (or unlucky in some cases) enough to go through this but now she was in awe.

Sun watched as she unfolded untold secrets that her body had hidden. She’d find new places that caused nothing but sweet joy to tingle through her. 

Nomi endured her pain. The nasty thoughts that would run rampant in her mind. She provided a perspective that made Sun feel so beautiful. They’d hang out on those days. They would nap, share memories, stretch and then gorge themselves on whatever Amanita would bring them. 

***

On the days when Sun felt desire pulsing through her veins; a yearning so pure that it made her whole body throb with need... Those are the moments when Riley would visit her. 

Sex between cluster mates was far from considered taboo. Even those who weren't partnered together understood the love and intimacy shared with other sensates transcends monogamy. There is no jealousy. Just a yearning to help.

And that's what the DJ does.

Slipping softly under covers to intertwine herself with the other woman for however long she needed it. Riley loved her like this. Sun was their clusters’ true source of natural strength. But in moments like this… She was so vulnerable. 

Almost fragile. 

Sun opened herself up in ways that few others had been lucky enough to enjoy. They both were easily seduced into wanting feeling that coursed through their connection. Very few words were spoken since they didn't need them to express what they wanted. Riley already knew that lazy kisses to her sternum were the best way to make Sun melt.

Gentle caresses followed by a rough squeeze to supple bottoms. Lazy kisses matched by adventurous, skilled fingers find wet, sensitive nerves aching to be played with. A well placed thigh that rocks just hard enough to quake all her discomfort away. They usually didn’t stop until they we’re left dreaming sweetly in each other's arms.

***

The days when the emotional rage would boil up inside her and all Sun wanted to do was scream, Kala was there. The hurt and betrayal were too great to bare alone. 

Those days were spent with Kala at a local gym in the city. 

Well positioned hand wraps cover the Indian woman's fists. She knows the moves even without Sun guiding her. The stance she takes in front of weight bag is strong and unshakable. Kala has only been going there a few months but all the guys are convinced she's been training for years. 

The fury she unleashes on the bag is always a sight to behold. A brilliant balance of technique and power. One of the coaches helps her practices the lengthy combinations Sun's muscle know by heart.

“Left, right, jab. Left, right, undercut. Good. Very good.” He praises Kala. She just nods in appreciation.

Sun wishes they could spar but everyone's too afraid to take her on. 

A few weeks in, the pesterings of a young buck got the best of her. He wanted to fight the “fiery girl”. Sun tried to fight fair but ended up fracturing two of his ribs when he tried to cop a feel.

Nobody bothered her after that.

***  
Like every night before this, Sun waits for her company to arrive. Most days they were one on one visits. Sometimes two if they had the time. Rarely did she conjure all three of her loves to her room but tonight was looking like one of those kinds of nights.

All four of them were on the same cycle and the desire to be together was far too great to deny.

***

The cool air follows her into her suite. Her limbs guide to her to bed where she crawls onto it, maneuvers into a ball and waits. 

She doesn't have to wait long for the hum to go off in her chest.

A gentle hand caresses her face. She feels who it is without looking and relinquishes her body to them. 

“Did you put it in yet?” 

Sun shakes her head ‘no’. 

Nomi smiles up at her as she slowly sits up and scoots off the bed and heads to the bathroom. Sun smiles thankfully at her as she lays back down.

In the bathroom, Nomi puts in Sun’s preferred menstrual cup, promptly twisting it at the base to make sure the seal was secure. Sun hated doing it herself. She could never get her body to relax enough to get it in. Nomi gets it in with practiced ease every single time.

When she comes back a few minutes later, she has towel across her shoulder. Nomi smiles at Riley who appears on the other side of the bed. Together they pull back the top layer and lay the towel across the middle of the bed. Sun, who had been curled up near the base of the bed, instinctively crawls over and lays on it. Nomi removes her shorts, then climbs in next to her. 

“Whatever you need, Sun…” Nomi whispers as she kisses the other woman's forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. Sun kisses her back then turns her head kiss Riley who'd been leaving light pecks across her shoulders. Kala slowly runs her hands up Sun's legs. 

“Don't forget me.” She says as slides up to hover right over Sun. The shorter woman cups her face with both hands, leans up kisses her lips. “I could never forget you…” Sun sighs as Kala lays down on top of her. 

Sun hugs her warmly. Letting her senses fill up with all the different smells surrounding her. She should feel horrible, but instead she's nothing but sweet, sweet joy.


End file.
